Retsumi Jugasaki
is the leader of the Rebel army in the Eighth Region: Hod. After Kareha's death, she takes over as the new Dominion of Hod. Summary As the rebel leader, Retsumi commands one of the sides striving over control of the Eighth Region Hod. However, in truth the conflict was instigated by Retsumi after discovering her friend Kareha's slow transformation into an Empty. Desperate to save her friend, Retsumi asked Kareha what would provide her with motivation to keep living. After Kareha answered that it was through fighting Retsumi, she founded the rebel army in hopes of saving her friend. Like Kareha, Retsumi doesn't like the life or death battles that predominate the Tenth Region Malkuth. As a result, both sides agreed to a non-lethal war where bullets were traded for water guns and defeat would be determined if a poi sheet of paper on each Quasi-Spirit's body was successfully struck. Appearance Retsumi has long blond hair done up in a ponytail, tan skin and light blue eyes. Her Astral Dress is comprised of a black bikini swimsuit and a modified general's jacket that she wears over it. She was also described as having toned muscles.Date A Bullet 4 ○Blooming Fervently in Full Glory Personality Retsumi has an outgoing personality which Kareha describes as bright and cheerful as the sun. She can be very determined at times, not giving up despite her numerous losses to Kareha. In other scenarios, she can be made to cry very easily, being brought close to tears when a subordinate mentioned the rebel army's constant defeats in the war so far, despite trying to assert herself to put the subordinate in her place at first.Date A Bullet 4 ○The Region of Competing Wind Retsumi appears to be a competent general and leader, as shown by how she is able to rally her troops and motivate them to fight.Date A Bullet 4 ○War Games Are Also Lovely However her competence and confidence is shown to falter in matters of the heart. When confronted over things that Retsumi deems personal, she is prone to emotional outbursts and struggles to deal with what she feels. However, Retsumi is also relatively easy to console, as shown by how Hibiki was able to comfort her after she grew embarrassed by Kareha's confession.Date A Bullet 4 ○On the Other Side, at the Same Time Retsumi also appears to be one-track minded. After defeating Kareha and being confronted with the reality of becoming Dominion, she falters and explains that she hadn't thought of anything beyond beating Kareha, and grumbled when told to take the position seriously.Date A Bullet 4 ○War Games Are Also Lovely Furthermore, Retsumi is shown to be kind and affectionate. She appreciated Hibiki's assistance and repeatedly promoted her for doing very little throughout the war game, and was shown to be upbeat and close with Kareha especially. She evidently feels deeply despite the somewhat rascally facade she puts up, and cares deeply for those she is close to. History Background Like most Quasi-Spirits, Retsumi lacks any memories of her past life as a human. Retsumi was once a Quasi-Spirit that arrived at the Eighth Region Hod after barely escaping from the Tenth Region Malkuth with her life. At that time, her transformation into an Empty was at its terminal stages. However, during this time she was able to regain the will to live through repeatedly challenging the Dominion Kareha Banouin to fights. Despite repeatedly losing, she eventually gained the experience to defeat Kareha. In doing so, she requested Kareha give her a name. While Kareha suggested Retsumi Jugasaki in a half-joking manner, Retsumi happily accepted the name. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 4 Powers and Abilities Unsigned Angel: |Tekkafū Kaminari|lit = Violent-tempered Thunder}} Weapon: Modified Handheld Minigun In order to comply with the Eighth Region Hod's nonlethal warfare, Retsumi modified her Unsigned Angel to fire out water rather than bullets. However, as noted by Kurumi's observation, the sheer water pressure shot out is still enough to wound anyone struck. As a machine gun, Vajrantana boasts a high rate of fire and can release a barrage of water upon her target. Retsumi also demonstrated the ability to change Vajrantana into a cannon, modifying the rotating barrel with multiple muzzles into a stationary barrel with one muzzle that can fire out a large cannonball of water. Quotes References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Dominion